Telling you
by SweetLala92
Summary: One-Shot. Melinda and Jim are a couple for 7 months now. Melinda knows that Jim really wants to sleep with her but she can't do it before he knows about her gift... How will he react? Please READ and REVIEW!


**Hey guys. I wrote another one-shot. Please read it and tell me what you think… ;)**

Title: Telling You

I was setting everything up for the night I had planned for weeks now. I knew it was about time to let him in. Jim and I had been a couple for 7 months now and I still hadn't told him about the most important detail of my life, my gift. I could tell that Jim wanted to sleep with me but all gentlemen like he didn't want to pressure me into this. I just couldn't sleep with him before I told him about what I can do. What if he didn't believe me and regretted doing it with me afterwards? I'd feel so bad about it. I couldn't even say that I loved him because it'd make me feel even worse if he wouldn't believe in my gift. I couldn't wait for Jim to arrive at my apartment because I was really nervous. His reaction to what I was about to tell him would decide about our future. I really couldn't tell how he'd react. All I knew was that I couldn't lose him. He was _way _too important to me. I'd rather lose everything else I have than him. I decorated the apartment with rose petals and candles. Jim should be here in 30 minutes. I decided to take a shower and dress up a little before he'd come. After the shower I went to my closet and put on my hot red spicy dress and went back to the bathroom. There I put on some make-up and styled my hair. I let soft curls fall down my shoulders because Jim always told me that he loved the way the curls fell down on my back. Just as I took one last look in the mirror I heard the bells ringing. All of the sudden I go even more nervous. I felt like I'd faint any second but the thought of Jim let me be strong. I went to the door and opened it. A big smile appeared across my face as I saw Jim standing in front of me. He just looked amazing as always. His dark hair was messy and his ocean blue eyes made me gasp. He wore a blue shirt and a pair of jeans, I opened my mouth in order to say hello to him but nothing came out. Jim must have noticed it because suddenly I felt his hands on my cheeks. He leaned down so I could feel his breath on my skin before his lips met mine. His lips were warm and soft as always. My knees went weak as the kiss went passionate. I felt Jim's tongue on my lips begging for more. I opened my mouth giving him access. Our tongues were playing wildly for many seconds. Jim let his hand slide down my body leaving a hot trail behind before he rested them on my hips. I put my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. When we both needed to breathe again we let go of each other's lips. Jim pulled me in a tight hug. "Hi." I whispered to him. "Hey babe." He kissed my head softly. Just then I noticed that we were still standing in the doorway and pulled him in my apartment. I leaded him to the living-room where we sat down on the couch. "I missed you." I said sadly. "I'm sorry it took me so long until I came here. There was this big crash on the street to Hamilton. Took more time than I thought it would." He caressed my cheek. "It's okay, Jim. You don't have to explain to me. I know that you have to work off a lot of weird hours." I said and leaned against him. Jim put his arm around me and rested his head on mine. "Mel, your apartment just looks… WOW. I love the way you decorated it." He wanted to kiss my forehead but met my lips when I looked up to him. The kiss grew wilder and wilder until we were making out. I was laying on top of him pulling of his shirt. He did the same to my dress as we were still kissing and touching each other. Suddenly I felt him getting hard. Jim played with my bra and was about to open it as I pulled away.

"Jim, don't." I said. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked breathlessly. "No, you didn't. I-I can't do this… Not now." I answered as I got up and put my dress back on. "Mel, I don't get you. We're a couple for more than 7 months now and we never did it. We always just make out and then you stop. What's going on?" he wanted to know. "Jim, there is something. Something really important you have to know before we can do it." I sighed. "What? You're not sick, are you?" he asked worried. "No, I'm not… Sick. Look, this thing I'm going to tell you is just a big part of who I am and I really need you to believe in me before we can do it. Otherwise I wouldn't feel good about it and you may regret it. I'd understand you if you won't believe me though." I looked to the ground. "Hey, no matter what you'll tell me I will believe you okay?" he lifted my face and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Okay." I paused in order to get a clear head. "Well, sometimes when people… Die… Their spirits don't leave and stay earthbound." I looked at him. "What are you trying to tell me?" he wanted to know. "Well, I can see those earthbound spirits or ghosts or whatever you want to call them." I said very fast and looked to the ground again. There was silence. Neither Jim nor I said something. "You should say something really fast." I finally broke the silence and looked at him. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Jim looked at me, too. He came closer to me and pulled me in a soft hug before kissing me tenderly. "Does that mean that…?" I asked after the kiss. "Yes, babe, I believe you." He smiled at me. "Why?" I asked confused because he took it so easy. "Remember the night we met?" he asked as I nodded my head. "You told me this guy was in the apartment and you were pretty sure about it. I wondered all the time how you knew and this makes perfect sense. Plus I believe in stuff like this anyway. I don't like the thought ending everything when you die." He said lovingly. "Really?" he nodded his head. "Oh my gosh. I love you so much." I kissed him passionately. "Wow." He said after the kiss. "What?" I wanted to know. "I just realized that you never said that before." he smiled at me. "You know why?" he shook his head no. "Because I was afraid to say it. You know if you hadn't believed me it'd have hurt even more. That's also the reason why I always stopped when it got too hot. I just didn't want both of us to regret it afterwards." I said seriously. "Honey, I'd _never_ regret it, okay? You're just such a perfect and loving person with an amazing gift." He pulled me even closer to him and lay down with me on top of him. "No Jim, you are perfect." I kissed him softly. Since Jim still didn't wore his shirt I kissed him down to his bare torso. When I reached his nipples I licked circles around them before biting them lightly. Jim let out a moan which really turned me on. He ran his fingers through my hair. I kissed my way down to his jeans and unzipped them before pulling them off. I could tell that Jim was already hard by his tented boxers. I kissed my way back to his mouth as I could feel his hand going up my thigh right under my dress before he pulled it off in a soft movement.

"Jim." I said breathlessly. "Wanna continue in the bedroom?" he knew exactly what I meant and lifted me. He carried me to the bedroom as we were making out. In the bedroom he softly placed me on the bed before he got over me. He kissed me passionately using his tongue while he opened my bra and let it slide down my arms. Then he threw it on the floor and kissed my breasts and sucked at my nipples. I let out a very loud moan and got even wetter between my legs. Jim did one more soft movement and I didn't wear my panties anymore. "God, you're beautiful Melinda." He moaned as he kissed his way down to my clit. He licked it wildly before he bit it softly making me scream his name. Then he plunged his tongue in me. "Oh…. M-My… Fucking… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD…. JIM…" I moaned. "Don't s-s-s-stoppppp." I nearly screamed again. "You taste… So fucking good!" he moaned. He brought my right to the edge as he stopped doing what he did making me cry at the loss. He came up to me again and kissed me hard as he held my hands over my head. As he let go of my hands I quickly removed his boxers and gasped at his big cock. I licked it the whole length before I took it in my mouth and sucked it. "ME….LIN…DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" he groaned as he grabbed my hair and made me move my head up and down while sucking. I brought him right to the edge, too, and let go of him. I kissed my way back up to his mouth before he rolled over me. He rubbed himself against me what made me wanting him even more. "Do it." I moaned. I felt his king size penis slamming in me. I screamed out loudly. We were kissing wildly the whole time. Jim slided out of me and slammed himself in again making me whimper. He began to move faster and faster getting deeper inside of me with every thrust. "JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM…" I screamed and moaned at the same time. "Fuck… You're soooooooooooooooo good." He groaned. And then I felt it. I could feel the best orgasm rocking through my body while I felt him exploding in me. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD…" I took a pillow and pressed it on my face. I felt Jim pumping in me one last time before he fell on the bed right next to me breathlessly.

We both just lay there for some minutes trying to catch out breaths. "You okay?" Jim asked me. "Yea. What about you?" I retorted. "Same." I came closer to him resting my head on his chest and putting one arm around him as he wrapped both of his arms around me. "That was simply…" he started. "Amazing." We both said at the same time. "You're so damn good." I whispered. "So are you!" he said and kissed my head. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy. "I love you." I breathed against his chest biting his nipple again. He moaned. "I love you, too, my little Ghost Whisperer."

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!!!!! 3**


End file.
